Unchained Melody
by ChessmasterDeathstroke
Summary: Summary Inside. AU


The Chessmaster: Hello Everyone. I am called Chessmasterdeathstroke but please call me The Chessmaster. Today I bring you guys the story of Naruto. Now I know, there have been a lot of The boy fanfiction stories with the same ideas recycled over and over and I know a lot of authors have changed these Ideas into something of their own and I admire them for that and that's why I've decided to try my hand at this.

To be perfectly honest, this isn't just my fanfiction. This is everyone's fanfic. As for reviews, I don't care if it's a nice review, a friendly criticism review or even a flame. Just review. And for the ones that review every chapter, I'll give them a surprise and every few chapters, depending on if I need it, I will post an Author's Note (or AN for newbie members) I may ask for everyone's opinion (or help –chuckles-) on certain things so I can become better as an author.

It may be strange for an Author to be asking or saying these things but I want this to not only be fun for me, I want it to be fun for you guys because you guys (the readers) Make the author (me) and I just don't want us to be just reader and author, I want all of us to be friends. So enjoy the first chapter of _**Unchained Melody (**_Name subjected to change)

_**

* * *

**__**Summary:**_ After completing a mission for his "Lord" Orochimaru, Kabuto finds a severely beaten child known as Uzumaki Naruto in an alleyway. Knowing what the boy possessed inside of him and how it will help his future goals, Kabuto gives him a choice that will change the Shinobi world forever. Genjutsu! Naruto Chessmaster! Naruto AU

_**

* * *

**__**Pairings: **_Naru/Hina, Naru/Tayu, Naru/Fem. Haku and other pairings

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_DO NOT OWN

* * *

_**Note**_: Some things will squick you guys out so be warned. If no one knows TV Troper talk then I'll say it like this. Some things will gross/creep you guys so please be warned. Also, in this chapter as well as chapters two, three and maybe four, Naruto is about eight years old.

* * *

*Legend*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Whispering/Flashback talking"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"_**Kyuubi Whispering"**_

_**

* * *

**__**Unchained Melody**_

_**Chapter one**_

'_Orochimaru will be pleased at this information'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he shed the Kohona ANBU uniform he had…borrowed from one of the ANBU that he had fought earlier on during his stay in Kohona but to be honest, he was surprised he was able to keep the suit on since the man he…borrowed it from was an akamichi and they were known for being…big-boned.

Kabuto knew he had to leave the village tonight because he knew someone would find the body of that akimichi and would quickly form an assassin party to kill him and he couldn't afford that right now. After slipping on his clothes and his black cloak, he opened the window and jumped down to the ground silently and began to walk quickly, wanting to get to his true mission as soon as possible.

After reaching the middle of the village, Kabuto ducked behind two large garbage containers behind Ichikaru's Ramen stand when he saw a small group of Kohona's Ninjas walking out of an alleyway. Kabuto waited behind the garbage containers for a few moments to make sure none of the Shinobi that were there didn't catch him and when he saw that no one else was there, he got up from behind the containers and walked over to the alleyway, his curiosity getting the better than him and that's when he noticed that there was a man, tall, huge frame and obviously drunk from the slow and sloppy movements the man made but Kabuto also noticed that said man was stomping on something small that was orange.

Kabuto was going to leave, thinking nothing of it but that's when he heard a faint voice saying "s-someone….h-help me." Now, Kabuto was not a nice guy, quite the opposite in fact but hearing a child saying that had hit an unknown nerve and without further hesitation or thought, Kabuto silently crept behind the man and quickly placed his right hand on the man's mouth and his left hand on the back of the man's head and gave it a vicious twist, ending the man's life instantly.

Kabuto smiled darkly and stepped over the body calmly it to get the person that had called for help and noticed that the person was already healing at an astounding rate but that's not what surprised him.

No. What surprised him was that once the boy was healed enough, he could see the three black whisker marks on each of the boy's cheek and instantly knew who this boy was thanks to his research and countless rumors from civilians and Shinobi alike and grinned darkly. He had just saved the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Of all the people he could've grown a heart for, it was the one person he was looking for during the entire time during his "mission" in Kohona. "This wasn't mere luck" Kabuto said as he kneeled down on one knee and stared at the child, an evil smirk replacing his dark grin.

"This is was the work of Kami himself" Kabuto let an evil laugh escape his lips before looking around to see if there was any ANBU around and quickly picked up the unconscious boy and silently began to sprint to other side of the Kohona where the gates to the village were so he could leave but Kabuto then realized that the boy was losing a lot of blood and very quickly.

"Damn it!" Kabuto swore in annoyance while he kept his pace. "Looks like I now need to find a place to fix him up or else my plans won't succeed" Kabuto said as he quickened his pace until he found an abandoned building near the Hokage monuments. "Perfect! My luck seems to be getting better by the second" Kabuto said before smirking at the unconscious boy in his arms.

After breaking a window and sneaking inside of an abandoned building with the small boy in his arms, he sat the child down on the ground and removed that tattered remains of his orange jacket and shirt, Kabuto sat down a gold colored bowl and poured some liquid into the bowl before forming a few hand signs and performed a small katon jutsu and shot it into the small bowl that managed to light up the room and with a sigh, Kabuto started to heal some of the wounds that the boy's rapid healing abilities did not take care of yet.

After an hour of dealing with half of the wounds the boy had, a tired Kabuto laid down on the bare cement floor in annoyance. His chakra was depleted but the kid was alive and well and due to his own special healing abilities, Kabuto was able to fix all of the broken bones that hadn't healed properly during the aftermath of all of the boy's beatings which resulted to a slightly taller child than he was before.

"Despite how I found him, phase one is complete" Kabuto asked himself as he laid there with only the sounds of light snoring to keep him company. He felt his eye lids closing against his will and said just before falling asleep "I can complete phase two tomorrow"

_**A Few hours later**_

"Mister?"

Kabuto groaned and slowly opened his eyes to only see two curious blue eyes staring down at him and his Shinobi kicked in quickly. He quickly grabbed the boy's shoulders and slammed him to the ground before placing a kunai at his throat until he saw the curious blue eyes change into worried, scared blue eyes.

Kabuto then realized that this was the boy that he **needed **to reach his goals and quickly put on his "remorseful face" and apologized to the boy while placing his kunai back into his kunai pouch and got off of the boy only for him to run to the corner and curl into a ball, saying "please don't hurt me!"

Kabuto sighed in annoyance to himself at this minor setback and slowly approached the small, shivering child and gently said "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" The boy looked up and slowly held out his right hand with his pinky out. "Pinky promise?" Kabuto couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence ways, despite being beaten near death a few hours earlier.

He slowly connected his pinky with the child's, his smile still remaining and said as he let a chuckle escape his lips "Pinky promise."

The child looked at him and gave him a wide smile in return and said "My name is Uzu...Uzu…Uzumaki Naruto" The boy now known as Naruto smiled cheerfully as a result of getting his name right then he stared at the man kneeling in front of him asked curiously "What's your name?"

Kabuto stared at the boy and said with a fake smile planted on his face and said "My name is Kabuto, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun" Naruto tilted his head to the right and asked "Where are we Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto patted Naruto's platinum blond hair and replied "We are hiding in an abandoned building Naruto-kun" Naruto frowned a bit at being petted like a puppy but then asked "Why are we hiding?"

Kabuto stared at the child for a moment before he mentally smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to put "phase two" into action. He stood up and stretched both of his arms out and said after a few minutes of silence as if he was uncertain to tell him but finally kneeled back to Naruto's eye level and whispered "We're hiding from those mean men that attacked you last night."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock everything from the beating to Kabuto saving him cam rushing back to him and without warning, the small eight year old hugged Kabuto with all of his strength while thanking him with all his heart with hot tears falling from his eyes.

Kabuto had to forcefully stop the evil smile from forming on his face when Naruto had hugged him with all his strength. _'Phase two: Complete. Now for phase three'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he gently pulled Naruto away from him while also putting on his "remorseful face" and said "Don't cry Naruto-kun, it'll be ok" after hearing this, Naruto's cries had went down to only a few sniffles before mumbling "Ok Kabuto-sama."

Kabuto was surprised at how quickly phase three had changed into phase four. In this small amount of time, He had the trust of this small child in his hands and it made him feel good inside.

'_Now, time for phase four'_ "Naruto-kun, Do you have any friends? Kabuto asked which Naruto replied quickly and said "Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee-chan oh and Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with smile, making Kabuto mentally frown at another setback in his goal. _'This is going to take longer than I thought' _Kabuto thought to himself before another idea made him mentally smirk. He knew what it would take to make Naruto hate this place and go with him and he now had the perfect way of doing this.

"Naruto-kun, I can meet your friends?"

* * *

The Chessmaster: Well everyone. That's it for the first chapter. Find out how far Kabuto will go to get his plan to work in the next chapter of _**Unchained Melody**_. Have a good day and don't forget to review.


End file.
